A Fall from Grace
A Fall from Grace is a 2020 American thriller film produced, written, and directed by Tyler Perry. The film follows a woman who finds a dangerous new love. This marks the first Tyler Perry film to be released by Netflix. Plot Jasmine Bryant (Bresha Webb) is a public defender who constantly takes plea deals in small town Virginia. Her husband Jordan (Matthew Law) is a police officer who is feeling down after one of his recent victims jumps off a roof to her death. Jasmine is given a new case by her boss Rory (Tyler Perry), which is Grace Waters (Crystal Fox) the woman accused of murdering her husband Shannon (Mehcad Brooks). Grace insists that she's guilty and only wants a plea deal if she goes to a prison close by her son Malcolm (Walter Fauntleroy). Jasmine notices that a few things are off about the case including the fact that Shannon's body is missing. Rory is not pleased that Jasmine wants to try the case even though the firm doesn’t have enough money for it and because of the media frenzy. Grace’s best friend Sarah (Phylicia Rashad) informs Jasmine that Grace was feeling sad after her divorce and she pushed her to get out and meet someone new which lead her to Shannon. After researching the case some more, Jasmine and her colleagues Tilsa (Angela Marie Rigsby) and Donnie (Donovan Christie, Jr.) believe Grace is innocent. Jasmine asks Grace more about her relationship with Shannon. In flashback, she tells her the story of how she met him. The story begins as a typical love story. At Sarah's persuading, Grace goes to an art gallery show where she meets Shannon. He sends her one of his photographs with a rose. Soon after, they go on a date and he continues to charm Grace with nice words and wine. Three months filled with happiness and joy goes by quickly and Shannon and Grace are wed. Slowly but surely his niceness turns into cruelness and secrets. One day Grace is fired from her job at the bank when it is discovered that money is missing from her accounts. Thinking someone has stolen her identity, Grace tries to get to the bottom of the situation. She discovers that Shannon was the one that stole from her accounts and had also mortgaged her house. The final straw was when he had another woman in the house and Grace walks in to see them in bed together. He forces Grace out the room asking for privacy. After this in anger Grace beats Shannon with a baseball bat multiple times and threw him down to her basement. Grace drives to the middle of nowhere to call her friend Sarah and tells her she killed her husband. Sarah explains that she went to Grace's house and witnessed Malcolm leaving the house and Shannon's body missing which leads her to believe Malcolm helped Grace. At trial Jasmine miserably fails at proving Grace's innocence. Calling Sarah as a witness backfires because phone records shows phone calls between the women. No less Sarah admits on the stand that Grace confessed to killing Shannon to her. Grace is found guilty by the jury. Feeling defeated and bad about the trial, Jasmine stops by Sarah's house when she notices that an elderly woman, whom she previously met, named Alice (Cicely Tyson) is trying to escape the house. Sarah's house is used as a residence for old ladies. Alice wants to leave the house revealing that other women have died there including Shane Fieldman (Jordan's victim from the beginning of the film). Jasmine discovers there are numerous other women locked up in the basement and she in turn is kidnapped. Policeman Jordan discovers Sarah's criminal history and he goes to find his wife Jasmine. Shannon turns out to be alive and is Sarah's son and for the past twenty years the two have been conning older women out of their money and social security. Jordan busts in the house, tussles with Sarah, handcuffs her and then looks for Jasmine as Sarah sneaks off and flees. Jordan and Shannon fight as Jasmine tries to break free. Shannon is shot who is presumably killed. The police arrive and the old ladies are freed. Grace is released from jail and reunited with her son Malcolm. Jasmine's work on the case has been applauded by her colleagues including her boss Rory and the media. Sarah and Shannon’s real names are revealed to be Betty and Maurice Mills. In the film ending, Sarah is seen getting employed by an unsuspecting daughter to care for her elderly mother. Cast * Crystal Fox as Grace Waters * Phylicia Rashad as Sarah Miller/Betty Mills * Bresha Webb as Jasmine Bryant * Mehcad Brooks as Shannon DeLong/Maurice Mills * Cicely Tyson as Alice * Tyler Perry as Rory Garruax * Adrian Pasdar as Prosecutor Bradley Tankerton * Matthew Law as Jordan Bryant * Donovan Christie, Jr. as Donnie * Walter Fauntleroy as Malcom Waters * Angela Marie Rigsby as Tilsa